Hidden Vice
by eastWOLF
Summary: They say there's a monster in us all but Huntress has kept her's bottled up her entire life. Too bad something has happen to her and when she gets angry she turns into a hulking monster. Can Batman, the Birds of Prey or the Justice League stop her or do they just make things worst? And what does the Hulk have to do with this? Sometimes things change... *Pre-DC New 52/Marvel NOW!*
1. Night of the Huntress

Hidden Vice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the DC Universe or the Marvel Universe. They all belong to their respective owners but if some day someone asks me to write from them I would in a heartbeat. **

**Author's Note: Here's a crossover with some of my favorite DC and Marvel characters, may they be dead in their current timeline or 'displaced' I don't care. However, there is one thing I need to get off my chest, ****FUCK THE DC NEW 52!**** It's not that I don't like change it's just that the whole reboot thing has fucked DC pretty badly (in my opinion), of the new 52 a lot of the titles have been cancelled or just plain suck. I seriously only buy a handful of titles every week or wait for the trades. Besides that a lot of the costume designs are god awful and characters are not what they use to be. Finally there are still a lot of missing/dead characters and I feel that took away a lot of DC's charm (again, in my opinion). I miss characters like Renee Montoya, Zinda Blake and Helena Bertinelli (hell, I miss Gail Simone's run on Birds of Prey). So after that rant I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Night of the Huntress

Gotham was a strange place, a place where a guy dressed as a bat would fight even stranger criminals and yet it was a place still riddled with high amounts of crime. But this isn't about him, no it's not about his boy sidekick either, this is about the one that bat didn't trust; the Huntress. You could say the Huntress was the black sheep of the bat family, but is it really her fault? Helena Bertinelli was a mafia princess a long time ago but that died the same night her parents did, along with her childhood. Her life was tough and it never got better but she had hoped she found some meaning in her life when she became the Huntress. Over the years she has made good friends and even became part of a team known as the Birds of Prey, but there was always that one thing that bothered her; Batman. He never trusted her and said she was too violent and reckless, but she begged to differ. Batman saw she had potential but felt she could defiantly use some adjustments and tried to control her. There was just one thing wrong with his plan, don't try to control the Huntress because she'll get very angry and you wouldn't like her when she's angry.

With that being said, at the moment Huntress was in the middle of a stakeout down by the Gotham docks of the Falcone crime family. The Falcone family sold stolen weapons and goods to other criminals in Gotham and Huntress was determined to put an end to it. While she was doing it for the greater good she also had a personal vendetta against the other crime family for taking over once her family was out of the way. Right now it was the dead of winter and she was perched on a snowy rooftop watching a few of the lower level thugs unload a shipment of weapons. She looked around but none of the major players where overseeing the shipment _'that's so dumb'_ Huntress thought to herself _'letting a bunch of goons handle weapons they probably don't know how to use.'_ She grinned deviously as she loaded her crossbow and took aim at one of the thugs operating a forklift. "This'll be easy."

She shot her crossbow at the forklift and the spear jammed the controls. Sparks started to light up the control panel and the thug using the lift got scared. "What the hell?!" he yelled before jumping off the machine. The controls finally overheated and the forklift exploded, gaining the attention of the other thugs. The timing was right and Huntress made her move, she jumped down from her perched position and attacked one of the thugs. She revealed herself showing off her costume (not the Hush Jim Lee outfit but the Birds of Prey Jesus Saiz outfit) as thugs came running to the explosion and Huntress was ready for them, she took a few more shots with her crossbow and made a few of them drop their guns in pain.

"Shit, it's the Huntress!" one of the thugs yelled. Some of the thugs recoiled in fear but then realized she was by herself. "Hey, we ain't afraid of you Huntress! You're all alone with no backup and we defiantly outnumber you." They started to attack but Huntress was ready. She was being attacked from all sides but made short work of a lot of them. She was in the zone taking down anyone in her path, left jabs, right jabs, roundhouse kicks. She was using all her martial arts skills to take down the small pegs of the Falcone family but it will be worth it in the end. That is…if she makes it to the end.

From afar there was a thug who had found a few grenades and with great glee pulled the pin and threw the explosive. "Take this you bitch!" he yelled. Huntress heard this and saw the grenade flying towards her; she kicked one of the thugs to the side before turning and running to get out of harm's way. The grenade exploded and sent not only Huntress but a few of the goons flying. Huntress was flung between two shipping creates and was covered in cuts and her own blood. The thug who threw the grenade was happy and cheered. "Yes, I got the Huntress! I finally put an end to that bitch! Me Frankie Gabone, none of yous guys!" His cheering however was cut short as another goon grabbed Frankie's shoulder.

"Frankie you idiot you blew up half our men!"

Frankie looked over the battlefield and back to the man. "What's it matter Jimmy? I got her, I killed the Huntress."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You're stupid!" he yelled. "Not only did you blow up half our men but half the shipment of weapons are ruined! Falcone is going to have your ass for this, now come on we gotta get out of here before the feds show up."

The duo started to get what men they could and they were all grabbing as many weapons as they could. "Come on hurry up! We need to get outta here fast, let the feds identify the bodies!" The remaining thugs stockpiled as many weapons in the back of their truck as they could and were getting ready to leave.

* * *

What the thugs didn't know was that Huntress was still alive and her heart rate was skyrocketing. She was buried under piles of rubble and was covered in her own blood; her breathing was ragged and pained. She wasn't aware of where she was or the changes happening to her and she couldn't control it. Her heart pulsed up and down as her skin started to take on a green hue and her body started to grow. Her bones were crunching and expanding and were soon followed by all her muscles. Her arms and hands were undergoing a similar change; her biceps bulged into mountains of coiled steel and started to rip her superhero costume. Her boots and her gloves were long gone at this point and as her lower half started to grow her utility belt and leg pouches were torn off.

Huntress clenched her teeth as there was more pain to come, her eyes popped wide open and she was in shock as to see what was happening to her. She used her now gigantic hands to move from under the rubble and then stared at them in horror. Her mind was getting clouded with primal roaring and she couldn't think straight. Her smooth abdomen pulsated and grew, transforming into a steely six-pack of muscle, and continued to grow hard and larger. She ripped off part of her costume as it was getting constricting and watched her muscle continue to grow. Along with her body though her black hair became longer and wilder, and her skin began to darken. First it looked as if she was developing a slight tan, but the color change became more drastic as her flesh took on a distinctive greenish hue. It spread across the entirety of her body covering every inch of her and then her eye color changed as well going from brown to a gamma green.

The transformation was complete and the Huntress had completely changed. The beast she now was stood up out of the rubble at a staggering 8 feet tall. The beast was 650 pounds of solid steel muscle and looked brutish but still had this Amazonian beauty to her. She looked around at her surroundings, growling as she did before seeing the truck the thugs were escaping in. She snarled at it as her primitive mind was trying to comprehend what was going on but all she knew was that it was bad. She roared at it before arching her back and spreading her arms out to the side, she then brought down her fists together and smashed them down upon the ground. The attack caused the wood board flooring of the docks to crack and shatter; it spread all around and caused the thugs to lose control of their truck.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" all the thugs yelled as the truck slid and turned on its side. They were all stunned for a few moments before feeling quakes in the ground.

"W-what the hell happen?" Jimmy asked. They all continued to feel small quakes and heard distorted growls.

"U-uh…Jimmy t-there's a monster out there." Frankie said frightened.

"What do you mean dummy?" Jimmy asked.

Another thug stuck his head out of the overturned vehicle and his face paled. "J-J-Jimmy h-he ain't lying, there's a monster out there!"

Jimmy groaned. "All of you are idiots," he looked out the window and almost had a stroke when he saw what was coming their way. "There is a monster out there! W-What the hell do we do?!"

Before any of them could answer the truck was being moved. Giant groves were being dug into the side of the truck as the beast grabbed onto it! The she-beast growled as she lifted the truck up with ease and all the thugs and weapons fell out. She saw the small humans on the ground and looked at them with such hatred. She threw the truck like it was a toy and it exploded but she kept her eyes on the tiny humans.

"Oh my god, what the fuck is that thing?!" the beast heard one of the humans yell.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" another kept screaming.

The beast didn't like them screaming and yelling but just stood there and growled at them. She saw one of the thugs grab a weapon and heard a distinctive click before he fired off a couple of rounds. The thug shot off his gun but the beast was unfazed, she swiped at them and sent them all flying into a shipping crate. The beast roared in anger challenging the tiny men to attack again and slowly bounded towards them. What she didn't notice was that Frankie had picked up another grenade and with what strength he had left he pulled the pin and threw the explosive. The grenade landed right in front of the beast but all she did was look at it in confusion, it soon exploded and most of the dock was now set to a blaze.

The beast walked out of the explosion like it was nothing and continued to growl. What remained of her cape was burnt to shreds and so was her tightly fitting mask. Once again she raised her powerful fists and for the first time spoke a single phrase "**HULKTRESS SMASH!**" She then brought them down and with all the power she could smashed part of the shipping dock in half. The parts already set on fire were becoming weak anyway so it collapsed into the water below along with her and the few remaining thugs.

A few seconds after the docks collapsed into the water the beast could be seen almost flying away, but actually jumping out of the wreckage. It landed on an undamaged part of the docks creating a huge crater in the ground. It didn't look back as it crouched and jumped off again. In a matter of seconds it was gone as police and firefighters arrived at the scene trying to rescues anybody.

* * *

In a matter of minutes the beast was able to get at least 6 miles away from the scene just by jumping away. She was landed in an alley and created another big crater; she prepared to jump again and did as such. As she soared through the eerie Gotham night sky only one thing came to the beast mind, the name she had given herself; Hulktress. She kept hearing it over and over in her simple mind but took hold of that name. So on that night the Hulktress was born, but what is to come for her alter ego?

* * *

**Author's Note: I've haven't written anything in almost a year on this site so I'm a little rusty. Feedback is always welcome and tell me what you think of the idea or what can be improved upon. Updates coming soon.**

**-eastWOLF**


	2. The Next Morning

Chapter 2: The Next Morning

It was a cold winter morning in Gotham; nothing major though it wasn't snowing it was just very cold. The winter air was enough to wake a certain someone from their slumber. "Huh?" Huntress shot up from where she was sleeping. "…W-what the hell?" she was confused and looked around at her surroundings. "I-I'm…I'm…where am I?" her breath was haggard and visible in the cold air. She was shivering and saw that her costume was torn and stretched, she tried to grab as much of the remains to cover her body as she could. As she did she also realized her combat boots were gone and there was dried blood on her legs. "W-what's going on?" Huntress asked to herself aloud. There was a lot of dried blood on Huntress, but there were no open wounds on her body. She put her hands on her face and then realized that her mask was gone as well. "Where's my mask?!" This worried her a lot but as she looked around there seemed to be nothing for miles.

She stood up with a bit of stiffness in her body and started to walk, what she didn't notice however were the massive footprints imprinted into the ground behind her. As she walked through a field of dead grass she looked for any signs of civilization and tried to remember what happen. _'What happen and how did I get out here?_' These questions rattled around in her brain for a long time as she continued to walk. Eventually she heard car engines and realized that she was near a freeway, she looked into the distance and saw a sign that said "You are now leaving Gotham City." _'Well at least I know I'm still in Gotham,_' she grimaced a second later. _'But barely.'_

'_I got to get back to the city.'_ Huntress thought to herself. She ripped off a piece of her already torn costume and poked two eye holes out, she put it on to make a makeshift mask before continuing to walk along the side of the road. It was the crack of dawn so not many cars were on the road; of the ones she did see a lot passed her by without second thought. She walked for an extended period of time and her fatigue was getting to her, her feet were in pain from the bitter cold as she took step after step. She then heard a car horn but paid it no mind, she heard it two more times before turning around. A woman in a minivan stopped on the side of the road and looked at the Huntress. The woman offered the costumed heroine a ride back to Gotham and she accepted. _'I guess there are good people in Gotham'_

* * *

The ride into the city took a while but Huntress didn't care, during the whole trip back all she could think about was what went on last night. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that she was already where she needed to be. When the woman in the minivan picked her up from the side of the road Huntress asked her to drop her in an ally close by her home. For obvious reasons Huntress didn't want to blow her secret identity. She thanked the woman and walked into the ally, her feet were still in pain from the cold but she bared through it.

'_When I found out what happen to me and who did this they're going to have hell to pay!'_ Huntress made a mental note as she continued to walk through the ally. Eventually she saw the fire escape leading to her apartment and jumped up to reach the ladder. She climbed it until she reached her home and entered through the window. "Home sweet home." She said wearily. Helena removed her tattered costume and looked over her body and although she didn't find any open wounds all the blood still worried her. She quickly got into a hot shower to not only wash away the blood but feels it will help clear her mind. _'Why can't I remember what happen?'_ Helena asked herself over and over.

When she got out of the shower she felt relaxed but still had many unanswered questions. As she dried her wet hair aloud she asked, "What happen last night?"

As if on cue, she got a rebuttal from the one person she didn't want to hear from; Batman. "I was about to ask you the same question." He was standing in the window, his icy glare focusing on the Sicilian.

Helena groaned and turned to face the dark knight. "Looks like I have a bat infestation, what do you want?"

"You know exactly why I'm here," Batman said, ignoring Helena's quip. "Last night there was an explosion at the docks."

"So you think I caused it?" she questioned him.

"I think you had something to do with it," he responded. "The Falcones were bringing in a shipment of unregistered guns and weapons. You clearly have the means to take them out but in the end things got out of hand."

Helena stayed silent, of course he was right; she wanted to take out each and every mob family in Gotham but she wasn't there yesterday. _'There's no way I caused some explosion, I wasn't there yesterday…at least I don't think I was there.'_

Batman continued to stare at her and knew she wasn't going to answer him. He walked over to her television and turned it on to the local news.

"…And just to recap our latest story there has been a massive explosion at the Gotham Docks." The reporter said. "Late last night in was appears to be a weapons smuggling deal gone wrong, members of the Falcone crime family were found dead at the scene."

Helena's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "You really think I killed them?! You're out of your damn mind!"

"Why?" Batman questioned. "It suits your M.O. to do something like this. But at this time there is no evidence of what truly happen yet."

"Exactly!" Helena exclaimed.

He shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything. Tonight I'm going down there to see for myself and get evidence." He started to leave. "For your sake you'd better hope I don't find anything." With that he left and Helena stood there in confusion and anger.

'_Screw him!'_ she thought venomously in her mind. _'Every time there's a mafia related crime he always relates it to me. If they want to kill each other I have no problem with it, but why does he always suspect me?!'_ Figuring there was nothing to do about this until tonight she just plopped down on her couch and continued to watch the news.

"While the GCPD have no comment at this moment several other sources say that near the scene was a large impact crater." The reporter said. "These sources suspect it to be that of a monster, but these are not confirmed yet."

With that Helena turned off the TV. "A monster, gimme a break."

After that Helena spent the whole day trying to relax and remember what happen the night before. She can't investigate anything until nightfall and has plenty of time on her hands.

* * *

As the sun sets Helena pulls out her cell phone and places a call. The phone rung for a few seconds before someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"It's me, Helena." She said as she was getting ready for the night ahead of her. "Renee I need your help with an investigation."

On the other line was Renee Montoya, former GCPD detective and current hero known as the Question. "Sure I can help," she answered. "Where do you want to meet?"

"My place in an hour." Helena responded. "I'll see you then." She hung up her phone and continued to get ready.

'_I need to prove that I didn't murder anybody last night,' _Helena thought to herself. _'If there's anybody who can help me figure this out it would be the Question. Hopefully we'll find something of interest.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the end of chapter 2 I hoped you enjoyed it. Also it may seem slow at the beginning but it will pick up when I start to introduce more characters. Please leave comments and feedback.**

**-eastWOLF**


End file.
